Under the Same Sky
by sadcatsam
Summary: Silver accidentally transports Sonic and his friends along with Eggman to his future. He must now pay the consequences. (Rating may change in later chapters)
1. Waking Up

It was done. Silver drew in a deep breath, grateful that his future was saved once again with the help of Sonic and his friends. Perhaps it be that this was the last time he would be here to save his future (he doubted it), but to know that his future was safe once again from Eggman was good enough of a reason to relax from the weeks he spent in the past dealing with Eggman's mechs. The teen stretched his arms in the air, glad it was taken over with.

"You leavin' already?" came a voice from behind. Silver turned to see Sonic standing near him, and a small smile glided across Silver's features.

"Yeah, I should get home. I have to make sure that everything is ok." The albino looked down at the remains of Eggman's giant mech, sparks were flying out from broken wires and the like, Eggman was passed out by the scrap metal. The hedgehog looked back at Sonic, seeing that a few of his friends were holding the seven Chaos Emeralds, two of which Sonic was holding. "It was nice seeing you guys again, but I guess I should get going." Silver took a few awkward steps back, taking out a gem of his own, something completely different than a Chaos Emerald. It looked like a moonstone, however, instead of it looking white or blue, it looked like lava itself had been captured within the glass. It took form in the shape of a toothpick, it fit in Silver's hand perfectly.

Silver closed his eyes, focusing on the stone within his hands. Eventually it started to float, spinning at a slow and steady speed. Yet, it wasn't the only thing floating. The Chaos Emeralds too were beginning to rip out of everyone's hands and float themselves, encircling Silver. Be this was accidental, a few of the people surrounding him were shouting the words stop. Yet, to Silver's, he thought that they were all shouting at something else entirely. The emeralds also began to shift around Silver, like a clockwork, and although Sonic attempted to snatch one or two of them out of this clock, it rejected him.

"Silver!" shouted someone. It was this that Silver's eyes opened slightly, seeing that the Chaos Emeralds have made him the center of this clock. A look of dread was on everyone's faces, and before Silver could stop himself, there was a brilliant flash of white, then nothing. _That wasn't suppose to happen._

* * *

Silver came to, snow was falling lightly upon his face. Lightly, he pressed his palm against his forehead, coming to finally. Some deal amount of snow had fallen on him, covering parts of his body with whiteness (yet it didn't look that much had changed since the whole of body was grey-white). Slowly, Silver sat upright, shaking some snow off of him. Casually he sniffed the air, and the welcoming smell of his home flooded him, however it was only slightly different.

"_Finally_, you're awake. I was just about ready to leave ya there," came a familiar voice. The hedgehog's ears perked up, and then he turned to see a shivering Sonic and Tails. "Mind if you tell us where we're at?" At that, Silver froze completely. No it wasn't the coldness that was biting at him, but the fact that Sonic and Tails were standing right in front of him. "Hey, you frozen stiff there?" Soinc bent over and poked the poor young hedgehog's forehead.

Silver shook his head, slapping the prodding hand away from him. "No it's just that you're..." Dare he say it? There came a sigh, then a gulp. "You're in my present."


	2. One Problem After Another

There came a mixed amount of reactions from Tails and Sonic. Tails seemed to have a look of concern, meanwhile Sonic tried to keep a cool collected face, seemingly uncaring for what Silver just said to him. Tails was the first to speak, "So we're in the future?" Silver nodded.

Before anyone could open their mouths, Sonic spoke, "Can't you just transport us back?"

The albino shook his head. "The Time Stone I have can only transport one person at a time, so we need the Chaos Emeralds for that, and I think it got transported to a different place." Silver played around with his thumbs, thinking that either of the two would get mad at him.

"Well, I guess we can talk about it later." The blue blur shrugged, "Can we just get out of this snow? My quills are going to freeze off."

Silver nodded his head, getting up from the snow, shaking off whatever was on him. He motioned them to follow, "This way. Luckily we were transported near my home." Perhaps it might have seemed odd at first that Silver lived somewhere as this place, however it was understandable. As he was not affected by time, it was best to live out of the way as possible in case anything should happen in the past that affected his present. It made his life easier, be it a bit lonely. It was just something he got use to, besides, the snow was lovely out here.

"You live out here in the middle of no where? Jeez, I thought you would live in some huge palace or something." Perhaps a big huge palace was something Silver deserved after all that he had done for his time, but it didn't matter much to him. He was content.

A small laughter escaped him however. "Maybe, but this is my home. Anyway one of the largest cities on the planet is not too far from my home, so it's not that bad." Undoubtably, this made Sonic and Tails even more confused. One of the largest cities? Then wouldn't there be more houses lying about, or even large structures? All that surrounded them was icy cliffs towering over them, and even more steep ledges spiraling downward into the earth. It, somehow, amused Silver to see everyone's confused faces. Perhaps it be later that he would show them, but now it was to get to warmth. Besides, he wasn't too sure that such structures even existed anymore seeing that Sonic and Tails were here, and probably many more of his friends. The future (or rather present) would change to that. "Here."

They came to a crack in the floor. It broke apart in a V shape way, on the opposite cliff, 10 meters down, was a small metallic door. Near the door was a flat ledge, perfect for a group of people to stand. "When I said you lived in the middle of nowhere I didn't think it was really in the middle of nowhere," Sonic commented. Silver merely rolled his eyes. Without warning, Silver used his powers to pick Sonic up and make him float over to the ledge, letting him land, not so gracefully, on his rump.

"Was that necessary?" Tails whispered.

"No, but he kinda deserved it." The fox pup silently agreed. Together, Tails and Silver flew down at the ledge. Sonic, whom as rubbing his sore spot shot a not-so-dirty look at Silver who was facing the door now. The metallic door was in a triangle. It had no hinges nor did it have a knob. In the middle of the door was a triangular light which lightly shown red. Two dirty grey glass panels lied on each side of the metallic door. Tails was inspecting the oddly shaped door when suddenly the light turned green. The door then proceeded to split in two, however the left side didn't open all the way and stopped a quarter way due to the ice that had frozen it.

The time traveler was actually shocked to see that this structure was still standing as the future had been altered yet again since Sonic and his friends were here, then again, this abandoned place had always been here even after the numerous changes Silver made in the past, which was one of the reasons why he always stayed here. For now, Silver would worry about that issue later. The group all entered the structure, coming into a long narrow hallway. Snow covered a small bit of it near the doorway that they had entered through. The hallway was also made of metal, and it went on for a few meters till it came to another door. It looked the same as the last door, however there was no light flashing at all, it was just grey and dead.

The white hedgehog made an annoyed look. "The power must have shut down again," he thought to himself. "I'll have to go to the city to get more power cells." Giving a sigh, Silver looked at Sonic. "Can you help me open this?" asked he. Sonic nodded and rushed toward the door.

His hands dragged across the flat surface, finding no friction on it at all. "Hey if I'm gonna help open this I need something to grab onto!" The blue hedgehog smirked at the white one and the white one frowned at the other. "Try to get it a little open with your powers then you pull the left side and I'll pull the right. Try not to smash my fingers." At this Silver agreed. Using his powers he forced the two panels apart, making the metal give an unpleasant noise. After there was enough room for Sonic to grab onto, he too tried to shove the door back, and eventually Tails went and helped, meanwhile Silver shoved the other panel back. After about a minute the panels fell into place. Sonic made a low whistle, peering into the room that they had just opened. It was dark with just a small bit of light shining into the room due to the emergency lighting. "Nice place you got there, Silv."

The white hedgehog rubbed the back of his head, almost embarrassed. "It's pretty old, but it will keep us sheltered from the storms. Let me turn on the power, I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home I guess." As Silver ran off somewhere in the back of the seemingly abandoned house, Sonic silently looked about the place while Tails gawked at the technology. The room had a small couch, a desk, and a few other knacks. There was a table in front of the couch, it was large and rectangular, having a light blue top to it. It didn't look like it was something for dining. On the walls was nothing but a screen or two. Shoved in the corner were boxes filled with junk, however Tails found himself looking through the boxes, finding it all so amazing. After a minute or so, the lights suddenly flashed upon the place, and the door that the group had entered through slipped shut. Silver soon returned from the journey, carrying an empty glass box. He threw that into the boxes of junk. Sonic was found lying across the couch, to which Silver wasn't pleased at. "H-Hey! Feet off the couch."

Sonic gave a look at Silver, rolled his eyes, then set his feet onto the floor. "So about being in the future and all. As much as I would like to stay, I've got some stuff to handle back at home." Silver's ears drooped slightly, feeling guilty. Tails made his way to the front of the couch and sat down, holding a piece of metal that he grabbed from the box.

"Like I said, I can't send you home without the Chaos Emeralds and the Time Stone."

"Can't we just use the Chaos Emeralds in this timeline to go home, and aren't there other Time Stones?" Tails asked.

Silver shook his head. "If that was the case I wouldn't be so worried. The Time Stone I had was the only Time Stone ever found. Besides, I can't just go into the Capital and ask them if I could 'borrow' their Chaos Emeralds, send those Chaos Emeralds into the past, and then tell them that they have to find the Chaos Emeralds from the pa-"

"Wait. Wait. Woah there hold on." Sonic held up a hand, and both Silver and Tails looked at him. "Are you telling me that the Chaos Emeralds from this time is actually kept in a safe place where no one can get to them?"

Silver blinked at him. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't they be? It would be stupid to keep them in a place where anyone can get to them." The hedgehog made a good point.

"Just taking notes on how things should be dealt with in the past." Sonic reclined back onto the couch, and closed his eyes listening.

"As I was saying... Not only would it create problems with me and the Capital, but it would also mean that I'm sending the Emeralds from this time to the past and keeping the Emeralds from the past in this time. It could create issues, the Chaos Emeralds would become unstable here and it would just mess everything up. Just having you all here in the present is creating issues!"

"You mean having us here in the future is creating issues..." Sonic commented. Silver looked at Sonic with a piercing gaze. If looks could kill. Before Silver had time to speak, the television turned on its own. It gave everyone in the room a small scare, and they all turned to look at it. Flat on the screen was none other than Eggman. "I guess we're not the only ones who joined the party."

Silver stood still, watching as how Eggman managed to take control of the television systems. He looked toward Sonic, "How long was I passed out?" Sonic shrugged.

"I found Sonic first, and I was wandering around for maybe an hour. We found you maybe 30 minutes later. We could have been out for a day at least," Tails answered. Silver frowned, obviously angry at himself for making this mess. The Mobians looked at the screen, waiting for Eggman to make his big announcement.

It was nothing too out of the ordinary for Eggman at least. The talk of world domination and the like. Sonic didn't look all too concerned for the talk that Eggman was giving since it was all just talk to him. Meanwhile with Silver, there was an actual look of concern. Fear was hiding beneath his breath, not only fear, but also shame. "If I had been more careful..." he thought over and over to himself.

Silver followed close attention at the video, more than anything, of course Eggman made no hint for attacking anyone, it was merely just a airing of how great and powerful he was and how he would take over the world. To be fair, Silver doubted that since it was that the past's technology was barely even up to par with the present's technology. In fact, the first time Silver had come to the past he found the technology was so inoperable compared to the future that he merely scoffed at the idea of ever using something as old as that. When the airing ended, the television shut off, the light faded away and all that was left was the metal upon the wall that created the image of light. Silence ensued.

"I guess it's only a matter of time before Eggman actually strikes," said Sonic nonchalantly.

Angrily, Silver turned to the blue hedgehog. "You act so calm about this situation! Do you know what this could do to _my_ home? It could destroy it! Even if I send you all back it would still alter my time for the better or for worst!" The time traveler clenched his fists, absolutely fuming with anger. "Not only do I have to worry about Nega, but I also have to worry about Eggman destroying everything! What's worst is that if they band together my problems will increase ten fold!" Sonic didn't say anything, his eyes were closed, the smile had long faded away and turned into a small frown. "I would appreciate it if you cared, or at least helped! But if you won't then you can _leave_! I'm not going to baby someone who won't help me save my home, let alone their own home!" With a scowl, Silver was about to stomp out but before that Sonic's eyes opened.

The two stared at each other. Silver seemingly ready to crush Sonic into the ground with his powers, while Sonic looked at Silver almost as if nothing had happened. "You don't have to get all angry. I want to get home as much as you want to kick me out of this house right now. I just see no issue worrying about everything now when you don't even know what exactly happened." Sonic shrugged, "Besides, it's not my fault that we're in this mess." Silver mentally flinched. He had a point. It wasn't Sonic's fault, it was his own fault that this had happened (be that it was mostly his fault or not). Sonic did manage to calm Silver down, be as it was a little bit.

Eyes looked off to the side, to something that was seemingly much more interesting. "I guess you're right..." Silver whispered, "I'm sorry this is just happening so fast." There was a pause, Tails started to get up from the floor, abandoning the piece of metal that he had been holding. "I'm just scared," came a even smaller whisper.

Sonic gave a smile, waving a finger in front of him. "Just smile. Keep your head up high, and run." The words he said felt awfully familiar, like a sort of dejavu. Silver looked from the wall and back to Sonic. There was some confusion on his face, but after awhile, Silver nodded, a smile brimming his face eventually. He turned away from Sonic and to the table.

"I guess we can call it a night for now. Tomorrow I need to head to the city for supplies (if there even is a city here now), you all can come with, in case anything should turn up." Lightly, Silver placed his hands on the table. It emitted an ominous glow. Tails perked up from this, hurrying over to the table, and Sonic's curiosity was also somehow perked. They all looked at the contraption, finding it all so incredible.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"It's a hologram table." A light grid eventually appeared from the top, and soon rising from it came a map of the entirety of the building that was Silver's home. Taking a closer look, it didn't even look like a home, it looked more like a research lab that was abandoned long ago. "This hologram table is pretty old though, the newer ones are made from entirely metal, some of them from pure light." Silver observed the hologram for a few minutes, finding that some areas were blinking red. Some small pop up windows were appearing, signaling if something needed repair, was damage, or if the door was simply locked. Sonic gave a good look at the map also, and so did Tails, they all studied it intently as Silver played with the hologram, typing in codes, unlocking doors, locking doors, and omitted warnings. "There. Everything looks fine. Later I'll show you where you can sleep, I hope you don't mind going to sleep with an empty stomach." Before Silver could press the panel to make the map fall apart the hologram started to fizz and glitch. It scared Tails slightly, and Silver sighed under his breath. "Not again..."

Tails looked at Silver, "What's wrong with it."

"Ah.. Nothing really. It's just old. It's been through a lot I'm guessing. I've been meaning to repair it but I've been so busy with everything." He waved his hand, "That pile of junk probably has something that could be useful for fixing it-" Before Silver could say more Tails went to the boxes and started to fish around for things that could be useful, or even _looked_ useful. Tails then came over, carrying over some items, Sonic merely snickered, and Silver looked slightly embarrassed.

Tails kneeled down on the floor, looking at the few panels, then looked at Silver. "Could you help me? I don't know about any of this technology." Silver nodded. Using his powers he pulled off a panel then placed it against a wall, and kneeled down with Tails. Perhaps them being here won't be that bad.


	3. Earth City

Silver trudged through the snow along with Sonic and Tails. Sonic was yawning to himself, but was content seeing as how he had a jacket on to combat the cold. "How far is this city? I don't see any buildings around."

Looking back Silver shouted, "Not that far. It's just up ahead." Two cliffs were on either side of the group. From the cliffs sometimes hung metal, occasionally another Mobian would be walking, and they would pass them by. Sometimes they waved, sometimes they didn't. It was obvious they were more concerned with the cold than with others. But they went on their journey. Snow continued to fall from the sky, and clouds stood above in the air, grey and white.

"Silv, you did say this was one of the largest cities on the planet. How large is it exactly?" Sonic looked around still finding no signs of a city.

A chuckle escaped Silver, "Well, if nothing has changed, then it'll still be the third largest city in the world." Sonic and Tails looked confused, "I won't say much, but it'll be a surprise." The fox and the hedgehog looked at each other for a few minutes, still confused over what Silver was babbling about. Eventually they all made it to cave, and inside they went. The cave was made of ice, it reflected off everyone's image. It went on for a mile until the ice turned into metal. Sonic and Tails looked around everywhere, obviously confused as to how this place was one of the largest cities in the world. The corridor that they were in was about 30 meters wide, and there were some other Mobians walking around, occasionally a few humans would also walk by. Sometimes a group of Humans wearing vests and holding guns walked past, and sometimes it was a group of Mobians. No one cared to stop Sonic, Tails, or Silver, seeing as how they looked the same as any other passerby would look.

The corridor was made of a grey metal. On the ceiling were lights that shown dimly. Occasionally there would be a television screen on the wall with the weather forecast for outside, or it would have the news of what was going on around inside. For every quarter mile that they passed one there was a stream of blue light coming from the ground and entering into the ceiling against the walls on each side. Tails looked at it for some time, but made no comment on it. Security seemed to be more tight than usual due to the airing of Eggman speech. Granted, Silver got lost a few times. Although he acted as nothing has changed, there were plenty of differences than he was use to. There were new corridors, and the technology was slightly less advanced than it should be (which wasn't _too_ odd but it still troubled the hedgehog). There was one or two times where he had to ask for directions which was extremely embarrassing. He could hear Sonic's laughter and it made the albino blush. Soon enough the corridor made it to a large, circular room. There was a small circular platform in the middle with some Mobians and Humans standing on it. The group walked onto it and waited too for something to happen. Tails and Sonic stood there awkwardly, waiting for anything to happen. It wasn't until a few minutes later that a Mobian came by the outer edge of the platform. Suddenly a hologram appeared before them, they typed in a few things, and suddenly the platform began to descend deeper into the earth.

About a minute passed until they reached a smaller room that led into a smaller corridor. It was about 15 meters wide, but it looked exactly the same as the other corridor, be it smaller. The group headed off once again, still confused as to what was going on. Eventually the group made it to a door. It looked almost exactly like the door to Silver's home, only it was smaller.

Sonic, once again, looked around. "Silver, are you positive this is a city? I mean, wouldn't there be more people around?"

Silver sighed. "Yeah, but no one usually comes here since it's so cold, and no one cares to leave either." They entered the door, and it brought them to corridor. It was narrow, and allowed one person to pass through at a time. They walked a few feet, until another similar looking door came to. It opened and revealed beauty in it's finest form.

Tails and Sonic stood there gawking at the city. They were standing on a ledge made of ice. The drop down went down for miles and miles. Before them was the largest city that they have ever seen. It was like a cavern, made wholly of ice. On the ceiling of the cavern was a large circular device. It was hard to tell how big it was, but it was large enough to take up about 1/3 of the ceiling. It laid in the very middle of the ceiling, and it was circular. It looked like a giant generator. Blue liquid and light pulsed through it. Four separate giant chains each were attached to the generator. The chains were attached to a structure that was within the walls of the cavern. Below was the city. In the center of the giant cavern were huge metallic buildings. Most reached up only half way to the ceiling, however quite a few reached 2/3 to the ceiling, and one almost touched the generator that was sitting atop. From the ledge they saw, integrated into the ice, were smaller ledges. On the ledges sat houses where the people lived. Who knew how many ledges there were. Looking to the left one saw that the cavern even continued onward. There was a small tunnel, perhaps a mile tall, that led to even more buildings. Silver was even caught in the moment. Everything was different than he had expected. In his usual time there were no large buildings, in fact there were barely any large buildings at all. The city looked so much bigger than he remembered, and different. There were some similarities, although they were very little and the only thing that held true to his time was the generator that hung atop of the cavern, even still it looked different.

It was almost impossible to keep Tails from running off, and it was almost even more impossible to keep Sonic from exploring every mile of city. Granted, Silver managed to keep the two in check. Besides, Silver only needed a few things, food, power cells, and to get rid of some junk he had in his house. Which he could manage to get it all done fairly easy. Yet it was that Silver knew that the two wouldn't want to leave so soon. Again, Silver did get lost often on, asking some of the civilians that lived there were he could sell some of his junk, and often he had to stop to look around to figure out if he was going the right way. Silver could have sworn that Sonic made off to explore the city everytime he was lost.

Tails pointed toward the generator and asked, "What does that generator do?"

Silver looked at it. "If nothing has changed then it'll still be used as an anti-gravity generator. It keeps the floor above from falling in on itself."

Tails looked at it for some time, "Are all cities underground?" The fox looked at Silver.

The hedgehog shrugged, "It depends on what city. The larger ones are underground, but the smaller ones are on the surface. Of course that could be wrong since the city is entirely different than I remembered." They walked on, occasionally talking to each other, asking Silver questions about his time. If he deemed the information unimportant, he told them, but if it was something that would change his present if he did send them back, then he kept the information to himself.

As they reached a store, Sonic commented, "Man, it's gonna be impossible to find anyone in this big city."

"Actually..." Silver turned his head slightly toward Sonic. "It wouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is watch the news. Knowing your friends they're gonna be really confused as to where they're at and cause trouble. Besides, it'll be easy to find that Echidna."

"Why's that?" asked Tails.

"Well, he was the last Echidna in your time, right? So that means they're extinct now." They entered the store, bought what they needed, and left to find whatever else that was on Silver's shopping list. Sonic had to hold the heaviest of items. They walked around a small area of the city, not wanting to walk to far away from the exit in fear that it would take them until midnight to get home and that they would get terribly lost. However, they had no issue in resting in the nearby parks. Sonic rubbed his hands together, still feeling cold.

All of their ears seemed to perk up at the noise of a nearby group. They were talking about something that seemed to spark all their interests:

"Hey did you hear, Eggman is going to attack the city." Came one voice.

They heard another voice, "Hey wasn't Eggman that one guy who suddenly disappeared along with Sonic and the other famous heroes?" Sonic's ear turned ever so slightly upon hearing that.

"Yeah. Isn't that weird or what? Maybe there was some worm hole. I call a conspiracy though. How much you wanna bet that there are conspiracy theories on it right now?"

"I call bull. It _has_ to be some crazy villain pulling on everyone's tail." There was a pause. "But you know, if it is Eggman, how much you wanna bet that the other guys are here as well. Now that'll be creepy."

The voices died down after that, probably because they had walked away from the area. Still, the information that they had gotten was quite helpful, be that it was a little too convenient. Sonic smiled to himself though. "Well that was convenient. I guess we should hang around here more and wait till that egg head shows up." Casually, Sonic placed his arms behind his back, reclining on the bench.

Silver looked back at Sonic, a frown spreading across his face. "They're only rumors. We don't know if anything is going to happen. Besides, I doubt the police force will allow Eggman to attack this city." He turned away from Sonic and looked at the ceiling, something hit him. "Wait, if Eggman never existed between the time I transported you all from the past, that means Nega doesn't exist." It took some time for Silver to process this in his head.

Tails was lucky enough to snap him out of it. "I suggest that we wait around the city for an hour or two." Silver looked over at Tails, gave a small sigh, and agreed. They walked around the city more, sometimes asking people if they saw a 'strangely similar looking echidna-like Mobian walk by', or someone that looked mysterious. They either shook their head, described someone entirely different as to whom they were looking for, or waved them off. One person, however, did describe someone that did sound like one of Sonic's friends, but upon arriving on the scene it was just someone who happened to look like an echidna (it just happened to be a red female hedgehog with really long quills).

After about an hours search, Silver stretched his arms in the air and yawned. "I think we should be getting back home. I don't think anything is going to happen."

Sonic looked back towards Silver. "I can handle myself in this city, you guys can head back." Silver gave Sonic a look, not willing to let him out to make trouble. "You know, knowing Knuckles, I bet you he's gonna be in the sewers." Not even a few minutes later a loud explosion was heard from the opposite end of the city. Everyone looked around, and soon smoke was rising into the ceiling of the cavern. That, itself, was a danger. "I guess Eggman finally came to play." Sonic looked back at Tails. "Come on Tails, we got some eggs to mix." At that, Tails nodded his head. He flew up to one of the rooftops, holding Sonic in his hands. Silver followed after, floating to a rooftop to see what the damage was. The police force was already on their way to deal with whatever had caused the destruction, however they were more worried about the smoke than the actual issue.

Sonic rushed toward the destruction, and Tails went after Sonic, leaving Silver trying to catch up to the two, floating right by as Sonic made his way over the buildings. Looking toward the ground, the police forced was trying their hardest to keep everyone calm. The closer it was to the destruction, the more panic everyone was in. The ledge in which Eggman had entered through was another city gate about a few miles away from the one that the group of heroes entered through. From the smoke was a large robot, made from both the technology from the past, and from the technology of the present. It stood on two legs and had two arms and hands. It looked very humanoid, however it didn't really have a body. It looked as if it was put together in a hurry. Eggman was floating within his own contraption, hand against his face with a utmost bored expression.

In a blind rage, Silver broke off a piece of ice from the cavern and threw it at Eggman with his powers. It missed, just barely, however it forced Eggman from his apparent trance. He looked down to see the heroes, standing there. Sonic had a smirk on his face, whilst everyone else was frowning. "I guess I wasn't the only one who was caught in that time rift," Eggman spoke, more to himself than anything.

Before Sonic could speak, Silver shouted. "What do you want Eggman?"

At this Eggman started to laugh. "Why, to rule the world of course."

Silver scowled, "Why can't we work together? I want to fix this mess I made, and you all want to get home anyway. It would be easier!" Although it was the most reasonable thing to say, everyone started to glare at Silver. Eggman merely started to laugh as if there was no tomorrow. The albino was not pleased, and he started to growl at the Human.

Just as he was about to raise his arm up to rip another piece of ice from the cavern and fling it at Eggman, Sonic stopped him. "Silver, calm down." The white hedgehog lowered his arms, his powers fading away. Sonic directed his attention toward Eggman, "You know, Eggman, Silv does make a good point. But I guess you don't want to put that empty skull of yours to work, I'll guess I have to save the day." The blue blur clenched his fist, a smirk growing.

Eggman made some grumbling noises. "Go, E-Prototype!" The robot, once again, came to life, but before it could make a move, Silver impaled it with a long piece of ice that he managed to pry off of the ice wall. Sonic made a low pitched whistle, and Eggman was left gawking at the destroyed robot. The robot kneeled and hit the ground, then fully shut down. The Doctor's attention turned toward Silver, who was floating above the ground.

Before anyone could comment, Silver pointed at Eggman. "If you get in my way, or dare attempt to ruin my timeline, I'll be sure to stop you!" He clenched his fists, a green aura surrounding the hedgehog.

"We'll just see about that." Eggman turned his own machine around, and fled from the way he came. The white hedgehog relaxed himself, and set his feet down upon the ground, looking at Sonic who just nodded at Silver. The victory didn't go celebrated though, as the police force soon arrived, and aimed their guns at the group. They were garbed in black, some of them having a cloth covering their mouths. Sonic placed his hands on his hips, leaning to the left.

Eventually one of the policeman shouted from the line: "Come peacefully and we won't make a fuss!"

The blue blur grinned even wider. "Does the police force always greet your heroes this way Silv? Can't you do something. This is _your_ time after all." Sonic glanced back at Silver, who was practically ready to throw a scrap metal at Sonic's head for making such a jab at him.

"Hey, stop talking!" Shouted one of the gunman.

"Jeez, you all call this some celebration? You guys are ruinin' the fun, I'm out of here." Sonic turned back and gave a wink to Silver and Tails. The blur turned back and zoomed off, drawing the attention to the gunman, allowing Silver and Tails to have a chance at a escape.


	4. Bounty

Although Sonic was helpful enough to divert the attention toward him, running slow enough to keep the police force on his tail, but fast enough to mock them, Silver and Tails were still in a tight spot. The chaos Sonic created thanks to his quick feet was enough for Silver to lead Tails away from the fighting and make a run, or rather fly, for freedom, however one of the soldiers noticed the two of them running, and made a comment to chase them. The chase didn't last long though. The buildings that flooded the area made for a quick getaway and Tails and Silver managed to make it to the surface without too much trouble. Both of them agreed that Sonic would be able to handle himself as it was in his nature to run. The two Mobians exhausted, they headed for home with the few supplies they managed to hold onto (which was a decent amount of food, some money, and power cells). Tails and Silver spoke to each other sparingly as they walked to Silver's home. It was obvious that Silver was deeply troubled by Eggman, but more so deeply troubled by the fact that it was his fault that this had happened. A future he wished to saved once again doomed by his recklessness.

Sonic had came back to Silver's house while the two were napping and it was obvious that he had went around exploring the city. Silver was about to bicker with him over it, yet he let it go knowing he was already causing enough trouble. With a sigh, he got up and went to work on fixing his house to create a stable home for the three and a steady base if anything were to happen.

Tails sat by Silver as he went about fixing the place. "Silver I have a question." The white hedgehog fumbled around with some wires before answered the fox.

"Hmm...?"

"Well, I was wondering why you're still alive." The sudden question made Silver pause his fumbling and the fox became quite flustered. "I-I mean! Don't take it the wrong way! But i-it's just that… When we were teleported here it would have altered the whole timeline, right? You're parents wouldn't be alive, therefore you wouldn't exist."

There was a long pause, and Silver's eyes slightly becoming watery. Yet the hedgehog soon began fumbling around with the wires again answering the other. "I'm not affected by time. Well I'm not immortal or anything like that, at least I don't think I am, but I guess you can say I don't really exist. The only place I exist is in the past, not in the present nor the future." After he finished with the wires he closed the small metal case and patted his hands on his legs. "It's sort of upsetting but I don't care all that much." The hedgehog looked at Tails and gave a bright smile, "I mean, even if I don't exist, at least I know that I'm saving someone's future."

The fox smiled back at Silver, but yet in the back of that smile was some sort of had been a couple hours since Silver and Tails had started to fix up the house. Sonic was found watching the news nonchalantly. It was a report on the recent attack that happened in the city, it made the news worldwide and it gave details about the "supposed Eggman" attacking the city. The Mobian reported the basic story then said the generic "(insert name here) has more".

Naturally, the whole group listened to the story. Pans of the destruction that happened in the city aired on the screen, rubble and the disabled robot that Silver had impaled. By the time the shot was recorded the ice had melted, however electricity still surged through the thing. _"At 12:30 this afternoon all was well in the streets of Alcor. People were making their routinely errands until there was a breech in city gate 12B. A man claiming to be the infamous Doctor Eggman from 2XXX threatened to take over the city if he didn't get what he wanted. As quick as Doctor Eggman has breached the city, three mysterious Mobians crossed with him and dealt with him. Some witnesses say that it was Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower."_ The camera focused in on some Humans and Mobians who gave their accounts. All generic stories of things that the group already knew.

_"__There was a huge explosion and ice was flying everywhere. If it weren't for those Mobians I would probably been a goner." "I saw it with my very two eyes! Sonic the Hedgehog in the flesh! The stories are true, he is the fastest thing alive!" "That white hedgehog knocked that robot out like it was nothing! He didn't even touch it and it fell."_

The camera panned back to the damage. _"Although the police are greatful that those three Mobians came to the rescue, they are searching for any and all information that might lead to their capture. Police are not explaining why, however they claim it is for the greater good. Citizens, however, aren't happy-."_

Sonic gave a small scoff at the capture part. Silver wasn't pleased with the news at all. Sonic didn't stand out that much as there were quite a bit of hedgehogs that had blue fur, it wasn't all that uncommon anymore, however Tails stood out due to his two tails. As for Silver, the police would arrest him on sight, there were rarely any hedgehogs that had his fur color. Tails had a look of concern, Sonic didn't seem to care that much, however he was still paying close attention to the news probably hoping to find any of his friends.

Before Silver could comment on the news, everyone's ears perked up suddenly. _"Even stranger today with the heroes of the past, people have reported seeing a red Echidna tagging along with a with an unknown person. Police have yet to get more details however they say to report them immediately as they believe them to be connected to the return of Sonic and Miles. Their last known location was in New Proxima."_

At that Sonic gave a small smile. Looking over to Silver, he asked a simple question: "How far is it to New Proxima?"


	5. Colors

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to a G.U.N Soldier brief him on a most simple mission: Find Sonic and Dr. Eggman. As odd and absurd as it might have sounded at first, Shadow was really the most capable person in finding him, well aside from Amy. It had been a couple of weeks too long since Sonic and co had disappeared without so much as a clue, not to mention there was no mention of any chaos emeralds around. It was weird, and to be fair, it was disturbing, even to Shadow's standards. The hedgehog didn't think much of it really. However, it was fishy to know that Sonic has been gone for so long without so much a word. Normally he would be rubbing himself all over the place, knowing him.

Internally, Shadow scoffed as he listened to the soldier. It was apparent that Sonic had disappeared along side some strange white hedgehog. His ears perked up at that. If anything that strange white hedgehog had to be Silver, besides, that was the only white hedgehog that both Shadow and Sonic knew, so the idea wasn't farfetched. As he left the briefing room, the black hedgehog pondered on the possibilities as to where they had gone. It couldn't be possible that they were mixed up in some time traveling shenanigans, Silver was too careful. Then again he was but a child.

Shadow sighed. For once in his life he was actually tempted to ask for help on this one. Sonic's mind was but an enigma, and Silver's mind ever more so. The only person that actually knew Sonic aside from Tails and Knuckles was Amy (granted he wasn't just about to go and ask her, oh never, his pride wouldn't let him). His last resort was Team Chaotix, but even still their investigations were quite... unprofessional. Best that he went to the last place they were seen himself.

* * *

"Wait so how far is New Proxima then?" Tails asked.

"I can't really tell you how far away it is from here, but I can tell you how _high_ it is." Sonic was giving Silver a blank stare, then laughed.

"Come on Silver, be real with us here. Are you telling us that there's a city floating in the sky?" Yet Silver nodded with a very serious expression. "Well how do we get there?"

Silver shrugged, "There are planes and stuff that transport people and goods there, but seeing as we're wanted I don't think we can get there that easily. I mean, I could probably float up there and drag you guys along, but last time I tried that I was almost swept away by the wind." Tails frowned. "Besides, I doubt the Rogues up there would allow us passage, they're very secretive."

"Rogues?" both the two simultaneously asked.

Silver nodded. "They're descendants of the Babylonians. I don't know if it's the same, of course, but since everything I've seen so far has stayed somewhat similar then those are the Babylonians- or at least the descendants of them. Basically, they're a group of avian Mobians that decided to come together under their history and form what's now New Proxima (although in the past it was called New Babylon). They're pretty religious people now too." Silver paused for a second, "Well, at least that's what I think it is now."

Sonic smirked, "Well if they are descendants of the Babylonians then I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to know I'm around." Silver gave Sonic a funny look.

Shadow nonchalantly kicked over a piece of metal that still remained from the fight that Sonic had with Dr. Eggman. There was really nothing to note however Shadow did notice that it did feel a little chilly in the area. "Hmmm…" Crouching down he turned over another piece of metal. It was freezing cold as if it had been sitting in the snow for days. He held the piece in his hands wondering if it was some sort of new technology that Eggman had managed to create, however it didn't seem that way as the metal was able to bend normally like any type of metal, it was just cold. Shadow threw the scrap metal toward some other place and stood upright. He was about to turn the other way until he heard a feminine voice give a short shout of pain. Without even second guessing, Shadow shouted, "Yes Amy?" It wasn't rocket science that Amy would be looking for Sonic.

"Oh, Shadow!" The pink hedgehog ran up to the other one, her hands covered in dirt. "I didn't think you would be here. Are you looking for Sonic too?"

The older one crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I'm only on a mission." It was typical of him to not outright tell the other that he was looking for the blue blur, be that it may indirectly. Amy puffed her cheeks up slightly, then turned to look at the mess. The place was pretty deserted, however among the scraps of metal was a small circle where there was an absence of anything and everything but grass and dirt. It was something like a dead zone. "Amy, do you know anything about what had happened before Sonic's disappearance?"

Amy looked at Shadow, then looked back at the rubble. "Not much, but I remember seeing Silver here." Amy placed a finger on her lips deep in thought, "Do you think it's Silver's fault that this happened?"

She cocked her head as Shadow unfolded his hands. "Possibly," was a simple answer. His curiosity was diverted toward the circle that no rubble was present. "Odd…"

* * *

"What do you mean they're gonna be ecstatic with you being here?" Silver asked as Sonic got up from the couch. "I mean, I know that you're a Extreme Gear Rider and all, but I'm not even that sure that they care about that stuff anymore."

Sonic shrugged, "Knowing them they're still probably into it and would love to face me. So maybe we can use that to our advantage." Sonic looked toward Tails, "Tails. Do you think you can make a board with all the junk laying around? I know it's a lot to ask…"

Tails shook his head, "I should have more than enough tools and materials here to make something. With all this advance technology, I can make a board better than your current one! I can probably even make one for us too." Tails looked at Silver, "I need your help again, with the technology."

Silver smiled then sighed, "Right. I'll help you. I should have some materials stored away that should help in making the Extreme Gear." With that, Tails and Silver went on their way in making the gear whilst Sonic spent his time playing around with the hologram table.

* * *

Shadow and Amy stood at the very outer circle of the dead zone. They could feel a coldness like nothing that they had ever felt before. Shadow wasn't that phased by it, however Amy curled her hands together and attempted to create heat. "Geez, what is up with this weather?"

The black hedgehog shook his head, "It's not the weather." He turned around away from Amy and walked away.

"What do you mean it's not the wea- Woah!" Barely missing her was a long piece of iron that was flung out to the dead zone. Shadow dusted off his hands as Amy became angered at him. "Hey you could at least tell me when you're going to fling something near me, or maybe even be more careful next time!" Shadow didn't respond. "Hmph, some Ultimate Lifeform you are!" She swung her head away from the other, her eyes closed and arms folded.

"Just as I thought," came a murmur. Amy opened one of her eyes to see the iron slowly fading away in a array of colors.

"W-What?"

"It seems that Sonic and everyone managed to open up some sort of time traveling portal," Shadow observed the circle carefully. He kicked a rock or two in there seeing if those two would disappear, and they did. They needed to shut this area off and quickly.

"Wait, do you mean they time traveled!?" Amy turned around toward Shadow as Shadow started to walk away.

Shadow turned his head toward her slightly, "Simply. Silver must have done something to send them somewhere. They could be in the past or the future for all we know."

"B-But how are things still managing to time travel!? You threw that iron in there, it should still be there right?" Amy held her two hands close to her chest, worry spreading on her face.

"I can sense that there's chaos energy here, and a lot of it. Silver must have borrowed some energy from the Chaos Emeralds and that must have sent everything in the vicinity to wherever Silver was trying to go, or to some random point of time. The energy that Silver borrowed was probably too much and it's still lingering." Shadow shrugged. "We need to close this area off, who knows how many people accidentally managed to get caught in that." He pointed toward the dead zone.

Amy looked back at the empty patch of grass, "We need to go and save them!" She looked at Shadow with a quite serious look. "I'm serious Shadow!"

Shadow took it as a jest however and scoffed at her, "Go ahead, but without proper research or even help I don't think there's a way to save-" Amy took a calm step toward the dead zone. "Amy!" The pink hedgehog turned toward the black one, frightened by his voice. However it created a chain reaction and made her slip on a piece of rubble and fall toward the dead zone. Shadow tried to chase after her but also manage to trip and fall over another stray metalwork. They found themselves in the center of the dead zone, slowly disappearing in an arrange of colors.


End file.
